Lily's Sweet Sixteen
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: For my 16th, I decided to write what Lily's could have been like just for fun. I hope you like it and please review!


_Just for fun on my sixteenth birthday, thought I'd right one about one of my favourite Harry Potter Character. I present to you, Lily Evans Sweet Sixteen. _

Lily woke up before everyone else on a cold, crisp January morning. Even if the curtains around her bed were closed, she could feel a sharp cool welcome to her bare hands, feet and face when she stripped of her blanket. _"Happy Birthday Lily,"_ she muttered to herself.

Sixteen years to the day she was born. Time went by so quickly! It only felt like yesterday when Petunia had organized an _Alice in Wonderland_ theme for her fifth birthday or when she first received her Hogwarts letter 24 days after Severus received his.

Severus! He always wanted to be the first to wish her a happy birthday ever since they started to attend Hogwarts. Perhaps if she slipped out quietly enough, she wouldn't wake up the girls. It was Saturday, anyways. Which normal human being would be up at six on a Saturday? Lily slowly slipped out of bed and padded over to her dresser; picked her clothes and headed straight for the warm and welcoming shower.

XXX

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Severus gave her a smile that was only reserved for her.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily reached over and gave him a tight squeeze. He longed for the warm embrace to continue, but she broke apart much too soon.

"I've got your breakfast," he handed her a plate with its contents spread out artistically. It was an assortment of fruits shaped into different types of lilies.

"That's nice Sev," Lily pointed down at oranges. "Tiger lilies,"

"No problem, Lily. So what are you planning to do today? Seeing that it is your sweet sixteen,"

"I certainly don't want a loud party; which I suppose the Gryffindors are planning right now."  
"Lead by Potter of course,"

"With Sirius just looking for a chance to take shots of firewhisky,"  
"And Remus doing nothing about it,"  
"While Pettigrew kisses their toes!" The laughed together. It was cruel, she guessed, to be making fun of the people planning her 'secret' sweet sixteen party. On the other hand, it was that crew that insufferably teased her best friend and James hitting her with every pick-up line known to wizards and muggles.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend; would you like to go to Honeydukes? I'll buy you since it's your birthday," he offered.

"You don't have to buy me, Severus,"

"I insist. I've forgotten your birthday present anyways," he added sheepishly.

"Time and time again, I ask you not to buy me a gift, but you still insist on doing it!" Lily never really wanted a gift from anyone. She had all she needed; magical school with a wonderful family and the most precious best friend. But Severus always knew what she would like the pendent that was in the shape of an _L_ on her twelfth birthday or _The Potions for the Serious Potionteer_ for her fifteenth that contained the niftiest potions known to wizards.

"Deal?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Obviously," she smirked. "I'll just get my cloak."

XXX

"Lily!" exclaimed James as she nearly collided with him while he went down for breakfast.  
"James," she nodded to him curtly and attempted to side-step him but he was too fast.

"Happy birthday," he boldly kissed her hand that he grasped onto as tightly as the golden snitch.

"Thanks," she yanked her arm out of his tight hold and hurried up the steps.

"Evans? Want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Just us, not the guys. I wanted to but you a birthday present,"  
"I don't want anything James," she told him hastily. "Er-thanks for the thought,"

"How about going to Hogsmeade?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm going with-"  
"Snivy?"

"Shut-up," she ignored his apologies, grabbed her cloak and money bag and headed straight back out, pleased that James had a short attention span and never lingered like Severus would have done.

"Happy Birthday!" he girl friends squealed when she passed them in the hall.

"-First to turn sixteen-"  
"-This is your sweet sixteen!-"

"-Beware of Black, he gives the meanest birthday bashes. Never let him in arms length; literally-"

"-Going to Hogsmeade, splendid!-"

"-See you tonight!-"

"-Later, Lils,-" Lily gave them a puzzled glance before walking away. Girl friends were the sweetest yet the most, well, girlish.

XXX

"Oooh, it's cold," Lily patted her rosy cheeks for some warmth.

"You can borrow my scarf-"  
"-Oh no, you're already so pale. Don't want you to get sick,"

"Thanks for being considerate,"  
"As to you,"

Lily burst out laughing; nearly falling off the bench she was sitting on. "We're just so proper!"

"Ah, I see that your American cousins visited over the holidays."

"Yeah,"  
"Lily?" he looked at her intently.

"Yes, Sev,"

"I lied,"  
"About what?" she looked at him curiously.

"I did buy you a birthday present. It's not real or anything but it's a pretty damn fine look alike," he got down onto his knee.

"Lily Evans,"

She gasped. "Oh Severus,"  
"Lily Evans, will you be with forever,"  
"Always," she grinned as he slipped a silver ring with a lily-shaped garnet in the middle onto her right ring finger. Something about that moment urged Severus to take it one step closer. He came at eyelevel with her and just stared into her shimmering emerald eyes. Lily did the same into his intense dark ones. Both came closer and closer until the pair of candied lips met. It was soft, gentle and sweet.

"You like the ring?" he asked.

"I liked this better," she brought his head closer to hers once more for another good kiss.

This was a _Sweet_ Sixteen. Her first kiss happing on her sixteenth birthday. No birthday could ever top this one.


End file.
